Pain and Everything in Between
by xXInsertXxUsernameXxHereXx
Summary: Ally is going through a tough time and struggles with self harm, her parents are fighting, relationships are going down the toilet. Who is going to save her if she can't? Rated M for self harm, sexual scenes, alcohol, drug use. Eventual Auslly


**Hey everybody! I know what your thinking. I should be updating "Stay the Night, Stay the Summer" but I've hit a little bit of a rock with that story. So I'm taking suggestions! Just PM me. I promise I don't bite. Anyway, about this story. It's tons different from "SNSS" (My new abbreviation for my other story) It mentions all kind of self harm if everything goes as planned, and before anybody says anything. I am not premoting any of the harmful stuff, nor am I trying to insult anybody. I know how it is. I'm not trying to do anything disrespectful. But please. If you can not handle, smoking, cutting, burning, emotional breakdowns, alcohol consumption or anything like that, then maybe this story isn't for you.**

**I do not own anything from Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize **

* * *

><p>The screaming of my parents on the floor below me makes my edging headache all the more prominent. I haven't gotten sleep in months, and it shows in the dark shadows under my eyes, and my pale complexion drained of all of it's color it once had. I realize as I stare into the mirror that, even more noticeable than the shadows are the scars on my stomach that I've etched into my skin. My parents constant bickering gets to me a lot, and I've got the scars to prove it. I look at my reflection a little longer before I slip on an old band t-shirt and leave my room. Heading downstairs I am greeted with the sound of my parents tires screeching in the driveway as they head to work in two separate cars. This is the time I enjoy the most. When I am alone without the yelling the words of hate.<p>

Glancing quickly at the time I realize that my most enjoyable time must be cut short or I'll be late for school.

I step outside into the Miami heat and duck low into my small car. The ride to school is a short one, but I light a cigarette anyway, opening the window so the smoke can escape. I smoke about half of it before I arrive at school and am forced to put it out. Of course, there is a place for smokers to go on breaks, just centimeters off school property. But I would be shit out of luck if my friends found out. I pull some perfume out of my bulky backpack and spray some on my neck and a little on my wrist. It's overpowering and I know it, but I can't smell of cigarettes. I grab the butt of the cigarette and stash it under the seat, hidden where nobody should find it.

Walking out of my car at last, I am met at the door by my best friends, Austin, Dez, and Trish. We've all know each other for ages. I love them to death.

Austin grabs my nose playfully, "You're looking tired, Allycat." He comments.

"Yeah, I am."

"Is something wrong?" He asks.

If only he knew that I've cut, and burned, wrecked my body on the outside, if only he would just come just a little closer, he might be able to smell the newly smoked cigarette just barely masked by cheap perfume. Part of me wishes that he would. Part of me wishes that my friends would noticed that I've been tired for just a_ little_ _bit_ too long. But most of me, most of me is so fucking relieved that he doesn't and they don't. It is because he doesn't come closer and my friends take no notice of the real reason why I am so tired, that I shrug everything off

"No, of course not. Just you know. Cramps" I hope that the mention of cramps will drop the subject of how I am.

It does.

Austin blushes slightly and I watch Trish fish something out of her over sized obnoxiously cheetah print purse. She holds what she found out to me. I recognize it as a Midol. I grab it hastily and put it into my back pocket, she seems to have more things to give me, as she clears her throat. A tampon is peeking out from her sleeve. _My very own tampon dealer_ I think to myself.

"So, uhmm..." Dez and Austin stand next to me awkwardly. I realize that they must have seen the passing of the tampon.

"Sorry, boys but that's what you get when you hang around girls." I say, laughing a little at their uncomfortable expressions.

"Chill out, boys. It's just a tampon. It won't kill you." I say, pulling the tampon out of my pocket. I throw it at Austin, laughing along with Trish when a girlish scream escapes his mouth when the tampon makes contact with his chest. He's lucky that the bell rung right as the scream came out of his mouth, making it so that only Trish, Dez and I heard him.

"Well, I have to go to class. If I'm late for History on more time I'll get a detention, and you know how my parents are" Trish says in a goodbye.

"I better go too." I tell them a moment after Trish leaves.

"Going to go see your boyfriend? Kissy, kissy, Ally." Dez mocks me. At the mention of my boyfriend, a blush comes to my cheeks. Dallas and I have been dating for a few months now. He makes me happy. My friends always make fun of our relationship, mostly because Dallas is the sweetest boyfriend ever".""

"Allybear!" I hear as soon as I step foot in the classroom. I make my way to where Dallas is standing, all old blue jeans and shaggy hair. When I reach him, I kiss his lips softly and love the way his hands find my hips immediately.

"Aww, look at the lovebirds kissing it up. Have you gotten any from her yet, Dallas? I bet her lips haven't even kissed anything other than your lips yet." Cassidy, Dallas's ex-girlfriend screeches

"Ally isn't a filthy slut like you."

"Ah, ah, ah, Dallas. I used to be your slut. Remember? I was only a slut for you" She tells him.

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, you used to over to do that. Over and over. Until I was screaming your name and you were screaming mine, baby don't you remember we would go at it so hard-" She's cut off only by the teacher telling everybody to get in order so he can start the class. I'm fuming with anger. I shouldn't be. I'm angry at Cassidy for being a bitch, I'm angry at Dallas for ever dating her. I shouldn't be, but I am.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for this chapter :) I hope you liked it! Leave reviews and stay tuned for more! I promise promise promise I will update more often. Stay super duper fucking amazing, and most importantly, if any of you are dealing with anything difficult. Please please please please please PM me if you need to talk.<strong>


End file.
